


Say You Wont Let Go

by ashleyblake



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake





	

Newt woke up to the familiar sound of his alarm clock going off. Turning over to his side, he spotted his beautiful wife Y/N who was still fast asleep. He smiled as he remembered how they first met.  
They had met at a bar, a sketchy scrubby one. Newt was with Queenie and Tina when an unknown beautiful woman came and sat beside him. It was his first time in New York and his anxiety levels were going through the roof. He was in a foreign country, he didn’t know anyone and on top of that, some of his precious babies escaped. So he was sitting at the counter, with a couple shots of Firewhiskey down when Y/N came and sat beside him. Under the influence of the alcohol, Newt struck up a conversation with her. To his surprise, conversation rolled so smoothly and after a small while, it felt like they had known each other for years. He listened to Y/N talk about her MACUSA job and he loved the sound of her voice pouring into his eardrums. After, she asked him about himself. He started talking about magizoology and Y/N’s face lit up. She spoke how creatures were banned in the United States and how it was so unfair since she wouldn’t be in her current job if the law hadn’t existed. Once feeling very down and depressed, Newt’s spirits lifted. He invited her to dance, and they laughed as they strolled clumsily across the dance floor. He remembered however one very special moment. Y/N was in the bathroom throwing up the alcohol she consumed, and Newt was holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly. Then, she turned her head to him and smiled over her shoulder. At that smile, it was like all the alcohol evaporated from Newt’s head and he was stone cold sober. He had never felt anything so real in his life. He realized that he hadn’t been with someone like Y/N in a long while, how it has been forever since a person made him feel this happy. And from this moment, he vowed that he was going to love her forever.  
Snapping back to reality, he took one last glance at Y/n before walking out into the hallway. He stepped into the purple bedroom of his daughter.  
“Y/D/N, it’s time for school.” He gently kissed his daughter’s rosy cheek. He smiled at her when she stirred, opening her green blue eyes that so resembled his.  
“Good morning daddy!” She giggled. “Your hair always tickles me when you do that.”  
“I’m sorry love! But you know how mummy loves putting her hands in daddy’s long curly hair.” Newt chuckled at her.  
“I know, it’s funny. By the way, I think Y/S/N snuck into your case last night again.”  
“And you didn’t stop your brother?” Newt raised his eyebrow at her, who merely shrugged.  
He walked down to the kitchen and got some eggs in the pan before going in his case who was indeed unlocked. He spotted his son, lying in Dougal the Demiguise’s arms, fast asleep. He chuckled, shaking his head.  
“Hey there buddy.” Newt gently poked his son on the shoulder. “C’mon we got school.”  
“I’m sleepy.” His son responded, placing his head on Newt’s shoulder as he got picked up by his father.  
“I got some eggs in the kitchen, maybe those’ll wake you up.”  
They climbed up the stairs of the case and walked back into the kitchen. Y/N was still in her pajamas, braiding Y/D/N’s.  
“Morning, love.” Newt said, placing Y/S/N in a chair before going to wrap his arms around Y/N’s waist.  
“Good morning Newt.” Y/N smiled at him.  
“Look daddy, do you like my braid?” Their daughter twirled around in front of them with her fresh new hairstyle.  
“I think you look marvelous!” Newt said, picking her up and spinning around before putting her into a chair as well.  
“Very much like her mother.” He cheekily grinned at in Y/N.  
“You cheesy little scrub.” Y/N yawned chuckling, accepting Newt’s kiss.  
“You tired? I can bring the kids to school if you want.” Newt offered.  
“Aw Newt, would you? You’re the best.” Y/N hugged her husband.  
Newt smiled into her hair, squeezing her against him.  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
“I love you too.”  
“Alrighty c’mon kids, eat up! We don’t want to be late again eh?”  
+  
“Bye Dad, see ya tonight!” Y/S/N hugged Newt and ran off to the playground.  
“Bye buddy! Well, Y/D/N have a wonderful day darling.”  
“Hihihi you call mommy darling too.” She giggled.  
“You’re my two darlings.” Newt crouched down to give her a hug and a kiss on the head.  
“Bye!”  
+  
Newt Apparated back home, closing the door behind him. He thanked his lucky stars for meeting Y/N that night and for starting a family with her. How did I get so blessed to have her and her kids? He thought on the way to the kitchen.  
He prepared some coffee and French toast, knowing it was his wife’s favourite.  
Making his way into the bedroom, he smiled, seeing Y/N lying on her back fast asleep. Hearing him come in she stirred and smiled over her shoulder. That smile brought Newt back to that special night he always thought of.  
“Neewt wanna sleep in with me?” She muttered sleepily.  
“Of course dear, I’ll just put your coffee and food here.”  
He placed the breakfast on the nightstand and hopped into bed beside Y/N. She snuggled up close to him and put her leg around his waist.  
Newt smiled, closing his eyes. He was so happy.  
I wanna live with you  
Even when we’re ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most  
I’m gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
'Cause now it’s just you and me till we’re grey and old  
Just say you won’t let go  
Just say you won’t let go


End file.
